


The raven and the dandelion

by Sirgoldenfool



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirgoldenfool/pseuds/Sirgoldenfool
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier are trapped in a room together. Discussion (or an attempt at it) about feelings and Geralt ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The raven and the dandelion

He cannot believe he has ended up in this situation. Don’t get him wrong, he would usually be over the moon about being trapped with a beautiful woman in a room with such a luxurious bed at disposition. But the fact that the woman in question could kill him just by blinking an eye and is most probably wishing to do so is an icy bucket of water over the embers of his enthusiasm. He values his life, thank you very much. So he has taken refuge in the corner opposite to where Yennefer stands, extreme annoyance written all over her face. She has been trying to break the spells that wards this room, keeping them from leaving, for the last hour without success.

She is angry and her impatience is clearly showing, which in Jaskier’s experience always precedes some kind of disaster. He hopes Geralt will quickly get his lovely ass over here and rescue them, before she blows something up. In the worst case scenario something being him. 

Since they have woken up in this room, she has barely acknowledged his presence. She has just said “Jaskier” in a tone clearly expressing contempt to which he has answered with much more wariness in his voice a simple “Yennefer”. That has been the end of their exchange and she has then taken on ignoring him and trying to find a way out. He has been far less useful. He just has been sitting on a wooden chair and has watched her getting angrier and angrier. He has until now succeeded to keep quiet but he is reaching his limit.

“You know, maybe if we communicated, we could understand why and how we got there. I get that you’re trying very hard to pretend I’ m not here and, believe me, I wish it was the case, but since we’re both here anyway we might as well act like grown-ups”

She stills, stopping whatever magical stuff she was doing and slowly, very slowly turns towards him. A fake smile is placated on her face.

“Jaskier.” Her voice is sugar coated, poison hidden just behind the surface. “And I thought you finally learned to keep your mouth shut. You were almost becoming bearable, without that nasty voice of yours, can you believe it?”

Jaskier is offended. If there is one thing he cannot bear to hear, it’s criticism about his voice. 

“Well, what can I say? It would be a shame to keep a voice as lovely as mine for myself. There are women who would sell their house, their every clothes and leave their husband just to get a glimpse at my voice. In fact you’re part of a few chosen ones who have had the blessing of hearing it, you should consider yourself lucky.” He schools her.

Yennefer just snorts at that and don’t bother answering. He clears his throat.

“But that’s besides the point. The point is, if we actually understood why we got here it would maybe be easier to understand how to get out. First thing first, what were you doing before you got here?”

She is clearly reluctant but after a while she gives in.

“I was attending a meeting with a lord. We were discussing some kind of matter,” She is being deliberately vague, “a servant entered the room, and then I was waking up on bed on this room, besides you.” She seems disgusted at that last notion, and Jaskier feels a little bit offended again but he cannot say that the experience of waking up besides her has been particularly pleasant for him either. He still has trauma from the last time it happened. It’s not a memory he is fond of.

She does not ask the question back and he sighs. He makes a show of shaking his head before speaking again.

“ I, since you seem to want to know so badly, was drinking a rather shitty ale in a rather shitty tavern. I have to mention the fact, even though it pains me to talk badly about one of my fellow human, that the tenant is a bit of a niggard. I have sung all night, bringing light and joy to his grim inn, and the only thing I got out of it was their cheapest beer. Geralt-” Yennefer tenses at the mention of the name but Jaskier, too engrossed in his story, does not notice. “told me that he thought the tenant was rather generous to have given me anything at all in light of my performance. Can you believe it? I could not let that go, of course, so I began to tell him what I really thought of the way he was treating his only true friend.” At that he realizes that he has gone astray and that Yennefer looks thoroughly disinterested. “ So anyway, one second I was arguing with Geralt, or rather arguing at Geralt, you know how he can be, and the second after I was here.” He is sure that Geralt is worried and currently looking for him. The face he must have made when Jaskier disappeared in front of him. A shame he didn’t get to see it.

“What I don’t understand is why we’re both here. If I try to think hard enough, I might be able to think of a person or two that might held some resentment against me… You, I can clearly see why people would want to sequestrate you or kill you. But who would held a grudge against both of us? Who would want to hurt us both? What do we have in common that might… Oh.” Oh. His voice trails off as realization hits him.

“What?” Yennefer snaps. The pieces of the puzzle are falling into place for Jaskier.

“A few days ago, a monster was terrorizing a village nearby. They offered us some money to make it stop. So Geralt went to look for it. Turned out that the monster was a striga. Geralt, ever kind hearted, tried to turn the poor girl back to her human state but he failed. He had no choice but to kill her. Alas, the girl had a father. When he found out that Geralt had killed his daughter, if daughter can qualify what she was, he became mad with grief. He shouted at Geralt that, since he had taken his loved one from him, he would in turn take his loved ones from him. At the time, we didn’t pay it much attention, we’re used to people being ungrateful and the poor lad had quite a reason to be angry. But, now that I think about it, his daughter was a striga, he must have looked for a remedy, maybe he stumbled upon some curses and used it on Geralt, to take away his loved ones.”

Yennefer is clearly not convinced, she arches her eyebrows in disbelief.

“I don’t see how that makes sense. It could be anything else.”

But he is sure of it now, the more he thinks about it, the more it becomes obvious.

“Tell me the spells you’ve found are incompatible, then. They’re not, are they?”

“Well, they could be associated with a curse but-” 

“And the only thing we have in common is the fact that Geralt love the both of us! It makes so much sense!”

He is transported by his discovery but, this time, he does not miss the tension that seizes Yennefer as soon as he says the words. Oh.

“You do not think Geralt loves you.” It’s not a question. That’s why she can’t admit the obvious, even though the situation is very clear. 

“I hardly feel the want to discuss what Geralt might or might not feel for me with you, of all people.”

“Well, that’s a feeling I reciprocate. But I know I’m right about this and it would make things way easier if you could just acknowledge it and then we could work efficiently on getting the hell out of here, before someone, and we’ll be lucky if it’s someone and not something, comes in and decide that we’re better off as corpses. I don’t want to die just because of your nobody-loves-me complex” 

“Oh, because now you want to work to get off here. Strange because, if I remember well, since we’ve gotten here you haven’t moved your ass from that chair. How are you being efficient exactly?”

He can see the anger dancing in her eyes, her whole body so tense that she is almost vibrating. He is afraid, she is dangerous, he knows it and he is pushing her. Without knowing why, he is also angry. The petty side of him, the jealous side of him, wants to keep fighting with her, wants to hurt her. But an other side of him understands her, knows what it feels like to be all alone in the big world. So instead of answering the provocation, he just asks:

“Is it that hard to believe he loves you?”

She stiffens even more, if that’s possible and she almost snarls. She does not want to think about it so she tries to distract him.

“You’re here too. So what, you think Geralt loves you?”

“Of course Geralt loves me,” he answers calmly. “I don’t know how exactly, but it doesn’t matter. And I love him in return. And that’s how I know he loves you too. I know him. Well, I guess that even if I didn’t know him it wouldn’t change a thing. You would have to be blind to not see it. No wait, even a blind man could guess. His voice becomes so soft when he speaks to you. I’d much rather he didn’t if you ask me. I’m not sure where it will get the both of you, you both have such huge anger-management issues. You might end up killing each other some days. But at least, I’m here to bring a bit of light to the whole situation. Worst case scenario, you both die and I’ll make a magnificent and tragic ballad. I will leave out the part where I’m heart-broken though.”

His voice is a strange mixture of sadness and irony. Yennefer turns her head, she doesn’t want to see Jaskier watching her. She feels vulnerable in a way being naked never makes her feel. Suddenly, he feels a surge of tenderness towards her. He is usually not the best at listening, his area is speaking. He also sincerely believes she is not right for Geralt, half because she is a fucking time bomb, half because he might be a tiny bit jealous. No rather, three quarter because she is a time bomb and a quarter because he is jealous. But right now, he doesn’t care. Her pain is so visible, her insecurities so clear, she, who would rather die than appear weak. So, he reaches towards her, take her hands in his, his pales eyes fixed on her face.

But she recoils at the touch, like she’s been burnt. Her eyes turn from fire to ice.

“Do not dare pity me. I’ll kill you.”

He lets his arms fall at his side. If he is honest, he does pity her. Or maybe it’s not pity, but compassion. He never thought he would feel such a thing for terrible, fierce Yennefer. And with compassion, he can feel something else being born. It’s a fragile thing, a seed still burried in the cold ground, but it’s here nonetheless. A warm drop of love. Nothing like what he feels for Geralt, or like he has felt in his long life of conquest of women. It’s something that just wants to protect, to share warmth, to grow. He is a bit dazed at the discovery. He opens his mouth to speak but that’s the moment that a Geralt covered in blood from head to toes chooses to smash the door. He looks haggard, and maybe just a little panicked. But, his expression goes from anguish to perplexity when the scene taking place before him reaches his brain and his eyes dart from Jakier to Yennefer and then back to Jaskier. The three words he utters resonate in the room.

“What the fuck?”


End file.
